North Holland
North Holland is an 8-block neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in the northern region of Algonquin, Liberty City. Character North Holland is bordered to the north by Wardite Street (Northwood), to the east by Exeter Avenue (East Holland), to the south by Topaz Street (Middle Park and Varsity Heights), and to the west by the West River. The neighbourhood is mainly made up of high-rise projects, stores, and apartments. The area is home to a mainly African-American community. It is where the North Holland Hustlers originated from and currently operate from. Like many other working class neighborhoods in Liberty City, North Holland suffers from a high crime rate, drugs and gang violence. Gangs that can be found in North Holland include the North Holland Hustlers and the Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers (TBoGT only). In TBoGT, the AOD members spawn frequently in North Holland, unlike the original game and the first DLC where it is the North Holland Hustlers gang territory. Influences North Holland is based on Harlem, a northern Manhattan neighborhood in New York City. Harlem, like North Holland, was known for crime throughout the 20th century, but is currently experiencing gentrification. The choice of name for North Holland is presumably based on the location of Haarlem (which Harlem takes its name from), the provincial capital of Noord-Holland, (Translation: North Holland), Netherlands. Among the landmarks spoofed in the district include Hotel Theresa, known in game as "Hotel Hamilton", located on both sides of the East Holland-North Holland border, the 125th Street station as the elevated Frankfort High station, the Harlem Hospital Center as the Holland Hospital Center, and the second Cotton Club as the Linen Lounge. Transport North Holland houses Vauxite subway station on Vauxite Street. The train station is served by the Algonquin Outer Line. Frankfort High and Frankfort Low stations also serve North Holland, located on Frankfort Avenue at the border of Northwood and North Holland; the stations are served by the Algonquin Inner Line. The three stations and two lines served in North Holland make the district very well facilitated from a transport standpoint. Places of Interest *Holland Hospital Center Businesses *Bed Furniture *Burger Shot *Cindy's *Culic Hair *Father & Son Barber Shop *Fences *Holland Styles *Hotel Hamilton *Linen Lounge *Lombank *Meat Factory *Moonshine Deli Grocery *Party Piece *PAPS *Pill-Pharm *Prime Deli *Restaurant & Deli *Rock Star Music & Video *Tinkle *TW@ Safehouses Playboy's Loft is located in North Holland and is available as a safehouse if the player chooses to kill him. This safehouse is the only one in the game to feature an exterior balcony. In the Ballad of Gay Tony, Luis' Apartment is in North Holland. Notable Residents *Dwayne Forge *Luis Lopez *Niko Bellic (if Playboy X is killed in The Holland Play) *Playboy X *Teddy Benavidez *Wade Heston Gallery HollandHospitalCenter-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Holland Hospital Center. BurgerShot-GTA4-NorthHolland.jpg|The North Holland Burger Shot. FrankfortHighstation-GTA4.jpg|Frankfort High station, with a surface entrance into Frankfort Low station seen underneath Frankfort High. HotelHamilton-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Hotel Hamilton TW@-GTA4-Algonquinexterior.jpg|The Algonquin TW@ at the base of Hotel Hamilton. TheLinenLounge-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Linen Lounge. Navigation de:North Holland es:Holanda Norte pl:North Holland fi:North Holland sv:North Holland Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars